Les tribulations d'Opale
by Aventurine
Summary: Opale, jeune semi-elfe, vit en Terre du Milieu lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Voici un récit de ses tribulations. Bonne lecture !
1. Default Chapter

_Bonjour à touts, peut-être futurs lecteurs !_

_Ceci est ma première fanfic ! C'est une petite histoire classique sans prétention mais que je m'amuse bien à écrire. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire !_

_Ah, je préfère prévenir les puristes : je me baserais plus sur le film que sur le livre... Sûrement par pure paresse_

_Voici donc un très court prologue, bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Un étalon blanc galopait dans la plaine, ses foulées souples et puissantes l'emmenant toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Il semblait voler tel un oiseau de neige, et la vitesse permettait à peine de distinguer la silhouette assise sur lui.

Il grimpa avec grâce jusqu'au sommet d'une colline, et s'immobilisa, statue blanche se découpant dans le ciel incandescent d'un magnifique coucher de soleil. Une légère brise jouait dans ses crins immaculés, et un peu de sueur perlait sur son encolure arquée, donnant à sa robe un éclat d'argent. Il souffla de l'air par ses naseaux veloutés à la peau noire, secoua la tête et fixa de ses yeux mauves la ligne de l'horizon.

La silhouette caressa l'épaule de l'animal et murmura quelques mots, avant de mettre pied à terre. L'étalon recula ; il ne portait ni selle ni bride, à la manière des elfes. Sa cavalière s'assit en tailleur et retira sa capuche, montrant son beau visage aux traits ciselés. Néanmoins, elle semblait avoir vieillit trop vite ; son expression était grave et triste, et la sagesse avait remplacé l'insouciance dans ses yeux couleur d'eau froide.

Elle observa sans se lasser la ligne de l'horizon, toujours assise sur l'herbe humide. Le soleil se couchait sur la mer, et les couleurs dansaient dans le ciel de feu, faisait s'embraser la surface de l'eau. Lorsque l'astre des cieux disparut totalement, la jeune cavalière eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le bref rayon vert qui se forma.

Ses yeux, qui avaient un instant reflété le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté, redevinrent bleu délavé, puis d'un gris froid. Une larme unique s'en échappa, traçant un chemin sur la joue à la peau lisse.

« Adieu, »murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_Voili voilou ! Je sais, c'est court Le chapitre I arrive dès que j'ai fini de l'écrire. Comme tous les auteurs (ou fanfictionneurs, c'est mieux) j'adore les rewiews, donc n'hésitez pas à me prodiguer conseils et suggestions, et à dire si ça vous a plus ! (je rêve un peu, mais bon )._

_Je me suis franchement éclatée à l'écrire, ce prologue_


	2. Chapitre I : La rencontre

_Hello ! Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! _

_Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Aelea WoOd pour sa gentille review. J'ai été très flattée, merci beaucoup !_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre des tribulations d'Opale, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I : La rencontre**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur l'auberge bondée, laissant une silhouette encapuchonnée se glisser à l'intérieur. Poiredebeurré se retourna vers elle, la mine complaisante :

« Bienvenue au Poney Fringant. Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ?... »

L'aubergiste laissa sa phrase en suspense, essayant de détailler le visage de l'inconnu, demeuré invisible sous sa capuche. Le nouvel arrivant portait des vêtements d'homme simple comme en usent les Rôdeurs, fatigués par des années d'utilisation et de vagabondages, avec une longue cape à capuche. L'inconnu était plutôt grand, et assez armé : un arc et un carquois rempli étaient fixés sur son dos, et la longue épée elfique qui pendait à sa ceinture était à droite et non à gauche, suggérant une personne gauchère. Une sacoche portée en bandouillère tombait de l'autre côté. La voix de l'arrivant le tira de son observation.

« Bonjour, je me nomme Opale, je cherche à passer la nuit ici. »

L'aubergiste dissimula mal la surprise d'entendre une voix de femme avec un fort accent du Nord lui répondre. Néanmoins, il lui indiqua une chambre. La dénommée Opale alla ensuite s'installer à côté de la cheminée, étirant ses longues jambes devant le feu. De dessous sa capuche, elle balaya du regard la salle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette familière assise dans un coin. Grands-Pas... Opale esquissa un sourire. Que faisait-il ici ? En tout cas, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Son attention était centrée sur un groupe de hobbits attablés un peu plus loin. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris. Qui étaient-ils pour attirer ainsi l'attention du rôdeur ? Elle suivit leurs allées et venues d'un œil distrait, lorsque soudain, l'un d'eux disparut. Elle se leva, éberluée. Il venait de tomber, lorsqu'il s'était tout bonnement évaporé.

Au beau milieu de l'agitation générale, Opale le vit réapparaître sous une chaise. Elle voulut aller le voir, mais Grands-Pas fut plus prompte qu'elle. Le rôdeur saisit sans ménagement le hobbit, et l'entraîna à sa suite. La jeune femme s'immobilisa quelques secondes, hésitante. Elle était partagée entre les suivre et connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ou retourner dans sa chambre et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Sa curiosité naturelle ayant vite choisie, elle se glissa silencieusement derrière l'Homme et le Hobbit, et colla son oreille à la porte derrière laquelle ils avaient disparu. La voix de Grands-Pas s'éleva :

« Vous ne transportez pas une babiole, » distingua Opale.

Intéressée, elle cola un peu plus son oreille contre la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« Aïeuuuh ! » grogna la jeune femme, s'effondrant tête la première sur le plancher.

« Alors mademoiselle Opale, on écoute aux portes ? » fit la voix amusée de Grands-Pas.

L'espionne un peu déconfite se releva rapidement avant de s'épousseter. Trois autres Hobbits armés de chandeliers et de tabourets venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, et la fixaient d'un œil étonné.

La capuche d'Opale était tombée lors de sa chute, révélant son visage agréable aux traits fins. Ses cheveux, d'un noir d'encre, était nattés en une longue tresse qui lui tombait jusqu'au creux des reins, avec quelques mèches rebelles retombant devant des yeux à l'étrange couleur changeante, parfois grise, parfois verte, parfois bleue, parfois or. Sa peau était hâlée par une vie au grand air, et son expression était un brin revêche, malgré l'éclat malicieux de son regard. Elle possédait la grâce de elfes ainsi que des oreilles pointues, mais sans la délicate fragilité de ses créatures. C'était une semi-elfe, sans aucun doute.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda avec agressivité l'un des hobbits, son regard allant d'Opale à Grands-Pas.

Ce fut ce dernier qui lui répondit :

« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, je suis envoyé par Gandalf le Gris pour vous emmener à Fondcombe. Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps.

-Effectivement, Gandalf m'avait bien parlé d'un Aragorn venu pour nous aider, mais qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un imposteur ? » objecta le hobbit qui s'était volatilisé dans l'auberge.

« Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais qu'à vous tuer et à vous le prendre... » fit Grands-Pas en faisant un pas vers le hobbit, qui recula, effrayé.

Opale dressa l'oreille. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux paroles des deux autres, mais cela avait l'air important, et la semi-elfe aimait bien fourrer son joli appendice nasal dans les affaires d'autrui.

« Gandalf m'a tout expliqué au sujet de l'Anneau. Je dois vous conduire à Fondcombe le plus rapidement possible. Nous partons demain, » reprit Grands-Pas.

Le hobbit parut rassuré.

« Je ne vous pas d'autres choix que celui de vous faire confiance, » répondit-il. « Mais est-ce prudent de parler de telles affaires devant une étrangère ? » reprit-il en fixant la semi-elfe avec suspicion.

« Ne vous en faites pas, la demoiselle Opale est une amie de Gandalf, vous pouvez lui faire confiance, » le rassura Aragorn.

« Et je compte bien vous accompagner moi aussi ! » renchérit la concernée avec enthousiasme. « Il se trouve que j'ai croisé Gandalf en partance pour le Sud, et qu'à présent je comprends, avec ce que j'en ai entendu, je comprends à présent pourquoi il était si pressé. »

L'humain poussa un soupir et la considéra d'un air amusé.

« Toujours aussi futée, et toujours aussi curieuse. Ta tendance à toujours te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas t'attirera des ennuis un jour, je l'ai toujours dit. Soit, tu viendras avec nous. Ta présence ne pourra qu'être utile. »

Opale sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et esquissa un pas de danse, sous le regard étonné des hobbits, qui se présentèrent à leur nouvelle compagne. Une fois cela terminé, ils s'installèrent pour la nuit, et Grands-Pas donna à la semi-elfe les détails de l'histoire.

« L'Anneau Unique... » murmura-t-elle, emmitouflée dans sa cape, regardant les hobbits dormir. « Me voilà engagée dans une drôle d'affaire. »

Grands-Pas sourit.

« Effectivement, plus dangereuse que tu n'avais prévue je suppose. Et je sens le danger rôder. Ils arrivent.

-Qui ? »

Un cri déchira la nuit, offrant à Opale un élément de réponse. La semi-elfe, glacée d'effroi, se leva pour voir, mais le rôdeur la força à se rassoire.

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Opale tordait le cou pour regarder par la fenêtre, et distingua dans la rue des chevaux sans cavaliers, aussi noirs que la nuit. Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien, puis de nouveaux cris résonnèrent, réveillant les hobbits qui s'assirent sur le lit, effrayés.

« Que sont-ils ? » demanda Frodon d'une voix étrangement calme.

Opale frissonna et se blottit encore plus dans sa cape.

« Les Nazgûls, » murmura-t-elle, « les Spectres des rois de jadis, à qui Sauron offrit les neuf anneaux de pouvoirs. Ils sombrèrent alors dans les ténèbres, et devinrent esclaves de la volonté de Sauron. Ils sont attirés par le pouvoir de l'Unique, et ressentent sa présence. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient quitté Minas Morgul.

« Ce qui renforce le fait que nous devons partir dès demain, » insista Grands-Pas. « La menace de l'ennemi pèse sur nous. »

Les hobbits se recouchèrent et finir par s'endormir. Opale eut plus de mal, et son sommeil fut agité cette nuit-là.

* * *

(djingle de transition) 

(arf, aie pas pu résisté, désolée... (se reçoit une tomate dans la tronche) OK j'arrête)

« Nous passerons la nuit à l'ancienne tour de garde d'Amon Sûl, » annonça Grands-Pas à la petite troupe.

Seule Opale lui répondit, par un grognement affirmatif. La semi-elfe flatta l'encolure de son étalon, un puissant animal à la robe immaculée. Derrière elle, les hobbits peinaient, épuisés, traînant Bill, le poney de bât. Le voyage avait était assez pénible, surtout la traversée des marécages bourrés de moustiques. Et cette peur des Cavaliers, cette peur qui ne les quittait jamais. Pour le moment, les Spectres n'étaient pas réapparus, mais ils avaient entendu leurs cris parfois dans la nuit.

Ils laissèrent les chevaux au pied du Mont Venteux et s'installèrent pour la nuit. Opale alla se poser tout en haut de la tour, les hobbits sur un des flanc, et Grands-Pas partit faire une ronde. La nuit tomba avec lenteur, imposant son inquiétant noirceur aux six voyageurs.

Opale, assise en tailleur, était sous le point de s'endormir lorsqu'une faible odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Un feu ? Oh non, ces hobbtis n'avaient pas été stupides au point d'un allumer un tout de même... Opale se leva d'un bond et tenta de rejoindre le campement des semi-hommes. Or, elle se prit les pieds dans sa cape qu'elle avait laissé traîner, et se ramassa en beauté. Sa tête heurta une pierre, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Opale reprit connaissance, pestant contre sa maladresse, avec un mal de crâne impossible. Elle se frotta la tempe, et se releva avec rapidité, avant d'aviser la situation d'un air plus qu'étonné. 

Frodon était à terre, se tenant l'épaule en hurlant, cinq Nazgûls face à lui. Les autres hobbits étaient derrière les spectres et étaient manifestement entrain d'essayer de la réveiller.

« Oh bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la semi-elfe à haute voix.

Grands-Pas choisit ce moment pour débarquer, une torche dans chaque main.

« Mais... » fit-il, regardant Opale avec incrédulité.

La semi-elfe décida d'agir. Elle tira son épée, et prit une torche au rôdeur, avant de foncer dans le tas. Trois Nazgûls se détournèrent de Frondon pour lui tomber dessus. Elle fut prise de court, malgré sa technique assez débrouillée. Et lorsqu'elle sentit la lame du Seigneur des Nazgûls lui entailler le haut du bras gauche, il était déjà trop tard. Une vive douleur irradia le membre touché, et décupla la fureur d'Opale, honteuse de s'être laissée avoir. Elle enflamma la robe d'un des Spectres, et le poussa d'un coup de pied contre son plus proche voisin, qui prit feu lui aussi. « Et hop, deux pour le prit d'un ! » pensa la semi-elfe, satisfaite de son exploit. Pendant que Grands-Pas s'occupait de faire fuir deux autres ennemis, elle pivota sur ses talons pour faire face au dernier Nazgûls encore présent. Elle visa et envoya sa torche dans l'emplacement supposé de la tête du Spectre, qui partit en poussant des cris horribles.

Opale porta la main à son épaule, et poussa un juron en voyant du sang tâcher son gant. La plaie n'était pas profonde, guère plus qu'une égratignure, mais la froide douleur qui en découlait paralysait presque tout son bras gauche, ce qui l'ennuyait fortement car c'était le bras qui tenait son épée. La semi-elfe rejoignit en pestant les hobbits et Grands-Pas qui étaient penchés sur Frodon.

« Mes compétences de guérisseurs ne peuvent rien contre cette blessure, » annonça le rôdeur, l'ai grave. Il lui fait la médecine elfique.

-Fondcombe est loin, la plaie grave, » objecta Opale. « Il ne survivra pas. »

Grands-Pas se tourna vers la semi-elfe.

« Mais... Tu es blessée ? Par quoi ?

-La même lame que Frodon, je le crains. »

Un silence pensant s'installa.

« Je vais aller à Fondcombe sur Alew, et emmener Frodon. On ira nettement plus vite comme ça, et ça augmente les chances de survie de tout le monde, » décida finalement Opale.

Le rôdeur la considéra un instant.

« Oui, c'est peut-être la meilleure solution, en effet. En tout cas, je n'en vois pas d'autres. »

Il chargea dans ses bras le hobbit agonisant, et descendit au pied de la tour en ruines, suivit du reste de la petite troupe. Opale poussa un long sifflement, et son étalon arriva au petit galop, suivit de Bill. La semi-elfe flatta l'encolure puissante d'Alew, et se hissa souplement dessus. Elle n'avait ni selle ni bride, et l'animal allait et venait sous elle sur un simple mot. Grands-Pas hissa Frodon devant Opale, et se tint un moment à côté de la cavalière.

« Je fais peut-être une grosse erreur, mais je crains ne pas avoir le choix... Bonne chance, Opale. Sois prudent, fonce, et ne te retourne pas.

-Je ne les crains pas ! » répondit la semi-elfe, une flamme couvant dans son regard devenu vert jade.

Ses doigts gantés effleurèrent la joue du rôdeur, et un dernier sourire orna ses lèvres. Puis elle empoigna Frodon et la crinière d'Alew, et serra les jambes. L'étalon démarra comme la foudre, emmenant ses deux cavaliers dans un train d'enfer.

* * *

L'aube se levait, et un pâle soleil pointait timidement à l'est. Ses rayons éclairaient un étalon blanc qui se hâtait dans la plaine, emmenant avec lui une semi-elfe et un hobbit blessé. Alew entra en contact télépathique avec se cavalière : 

« On arrivera à Fondcombe en milieu d'après-midi, en augmentant un peu le train, » lui dit-il par la pensée.

« Vas-y doucement quand même, » répondit Opale par le même moyen.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis encore plus endurant que n'importe quel elfe, » la rassura l'oniri.

Sur ce, il se rapprocha encore plus du sol, et allongea encore un peu sa foulée, augmentant sa vitesse déjà très élevée. Opale adorait cette sensation. Elle avait l'impression de voler, et elle aimait sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage, lui coupant presque le souffle.

La matinée s'écoula sans incident. Alew maintenait un rythme très élevé, et Fondcombe se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils n'avaient pas croisé les Nazgûls pour le moment, et le soleil de midi rétrécissait déjà les ombres quand Opale ressentit leur présence.

Elle se redressa un peu, et observa les alentours, enjoignant Alew à maintenir son train élevé. Elle crut voir une ombre passer, et plissa les yeux. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination.

A peine cette pensée formulée qu'une deuxième ombre passa, à gauche cette fois, accompagnée d'une sombre peur. Opale sentit son bras devenir encore plus douloureux, et elle retint à grande peine un gémissement. Elle se pencha encore plus sur l'encolure, et ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout s'arrête, et qu'elle se réveille sans aucun souvenir de ce cauchemar. Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

Maintenant, impossible de douter. Ils étaient bien là, la suivant, oiseaux de malheurs prêts à fondre sur leur proie. Lorsque Alew quitta l'espace boisé pour arriver dans une clairière à découvert, Opale se retourna et les vit. Les Neufs étaient à ses trousses, tentant de l'encercler.

« Vite, plus vite ! » était la seule chose qu'elle était encore capable de penser. Agressé par les signaux télépathiques inconscients de la semi-elfe, l'oniri fit un effort pour augmenter encore un peu sa vitesse. La sueur commençait à tremper son encolure musclée.

Et pourtant, ils se rapprochaient inexorablement, tandis qu'Opale sentait la terreur la submerger. Glacée de peur, elle maintenait Frodon agonisant contre elle, essayant de faire office de bouclier.

Bientôt, l'un deux fut à leur hauteur. Il tendit sa main vers le hobbit, et son cri déchira les oreilles pointues de la semi-elfe.

« C'est la fin, j'ai échoué... » se dit-elle en se crispant.

Une autre pensée remplaça alors la première : « Je ne les crains pas, » avait-elle dit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner maintenant.

Sa main droite se referma sur le poignard qu'elle gardait dans sa manche. Elle le tira, et le planta dans la main qui allait toucher Frodon. Le Spectre poussa un cri déchirant et recula.

La peur fit place à la détermination. Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas, quand bien même tout serait perdu. Elle se redressa un peu, et guida Alew dans la forêt dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Zigzagant entre les arbres, ils déjouaient les Cavaliers qui tentaient de les surprendre. Fiers de leur succès, Opale et Alew relâchèrent leur attention. Trop tôt.

Tout se passa très vite. Un Nazgûl qui surgit à gauche. L'écart d'Alew qui cherchait à l'éviter. L'arbre mal placé. Le choc du jarret contre le tronc. La vue et l'odeur du sang. Les sabots qui raclaient le sol, à la recherche d'un équilibre. Le son d'un galop déséquilibré.

« Alew ? Alew ? » s'affola télépathique Opale. « Tu es blessé ?

-Au jarret, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Il faut les distancer, et gagner le Gué le plus vite possible, » répondit l'oniri.

Malgré la douleur, il accéléra encore. L'esprit d'Opale commençait à se brouiller malgré ses efforts pour garder ses pensées claires. Les messages de douleur que lui envoyait inconsciemment Alew ne l'aidaient en rien. Elle sentit à peine qu'ils descendaient une colline. Pourtant, elle serra Frodon contre elle, priant pour qu'il tienne encore un peu.

Le bruit d'une galopade dans l'eau la sortit de sa transe. Ils venaient d'arriver enfin au Gué. Arrivé de l'autre côté, Alew se retourna, et Opale leur fit face, tirant son épée de sa main droite à grandes peines. Les Spectres pilèrent devant l'eau, et s'agglutinèrent devant la rivière.

« Abandonne le semi-homme ! » clama une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Viens le chercher ! » le défia Opale.

Les chevaux se cabrèrent, et entrèrent dans la rivière, se dirigeant vers la semi-elfe qui commençait à paniquer.

« Opale ! » l'exhortait Alew. « Fais quelque chose par Eru !

-Mais si j'utilise mes pouvoirs ici, Gandalf va me trucider ! » hésita Opale.

« Ecoute, si tu ne noies pas tout ça maintenant, je crains qu'on est plus jamais l'occasion de recroiser Gandalf ! »

Opale, résignée, se concentra un peu. Rassemblant les quelques forces qui lui restaient, elle fit appel au pouvoir de l'eau. La semi-elfe murmura une courte incantation, et une immense vague se forma, et déferla sur les Nazgûls, les emportant avec leurs montures.

Satisfaite de son coup, mais exténuée, Opale s'apprêta à descendre pour voir la plaie de l'oniri. Celui-ci redémarra d'un coup, manquant de la planter sur place.

« Hey, arrête, faut que je soigne ta plaie !

-Pas le temps ! » répliqua Alew. « On est plus très loin de Fondcombe, je dois tenir jusque là. »

Frodon gémit.

« Courage, on arrive, » murmura la semi-elfe

La dernière partie du voyage fut floue pour Opale. Elle se laissait porter, serrant le hobbit pour empêcher qu'il tombe, se laissant envahir par une lourde torpeur. Elle perçut vaguement qu'ils arrivaient à Fondcombe. Les cris de surprise des elfes, le battement irrégulier des sabots d'Alew sur le sol, les bruits de pas précipités, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la demeure, Alew s'effondra, à bout de force. Ejectée, Opale se plaça sous Frodon pour amortir la chute du semi-homme, avant de sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je trouve que je me suis moins déchirée sur ce chapitre, et qu'il est moins bien écrit... Enfin bon... Le mot de la fin, il est le même partout : une petite review, ça serait chou... ;-D _


	3. Chapitre II : Le conseil d'Elrond

_Hello, me voici de retour ! (je me posais la question tiens, d'où je tire le « pour vous jouer un mauvais tour » ? M'en souviens plus, me semble que c'est la Team Rocket des Pokémons qui le dit, mais j'en suis pas sûreâ€ Arf, ma culture est très étendue, c'est impressionnant)_

_Woaw ! Je suis à la fois surprise et flattée. :) J'ai quelques reviews ! Ca me fait trop plaisir de voir que quelques personnes se sont données la peine de se taper mes 5 pages de massacrages (et encore un nouveau mot inventé, yohou !) de Tolkien. Bon ben, je vais répondre aux reviews, j'ai vu que ça se faisait, bah je vais le faire aussi, na ! ;)_

_**Bee orchid : **merci pour ta gentille review ! Certes vi le prologue est court, mais c'était essentiel que je le coupe ici pour garder le suspense ! (je suis vraiment une obsédée du suspense moiâ€ je crois que ça deviens grave à ce niveau)_

_**Lysbeth – Beriawen : **oh, deux zolies reviews rien que pour moi :) ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plus, voilà une suite que j'espère te plaira tout autant._

_**Aelea WoOd :** comment pourrais-je squizzer le petit oO de ton pseudo qui me fait tant délirer ? ;-) Bon ben pour commencer merci pour ta longue review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Effectivement, Opale se permet de prendre la place de Glorfy adorée, mais je me suis dit que si Arwen le faisait, ma semi-elfe trop curieuse le pouvait également ;) De plus, je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de décrire cette partie de l'œuvre que j'aime beaucoup ; surtout quand il s'agit d'une chevauchée ! :) Pour le reste, j'ai tout simplement instauré tout ça pour le (mode tadam) SUSPENSE ! (/mode tadam) Ben oui, je me suis rendue compte que dans une fanfic comme la mienne qui reprend l'histoire sans trop la changer, c'était difficile d'instaurer un peu d'attente de la part du lecteur. Alors j'ai essayé d'en caser un peu partout (je vous le dis, ça devient une obsession) avec par exemple la relation Aragorn/Opale, le passé de la semi-elfe, l'origine de ses pouvoirs, la véritable nature d'Alew qui n'est pas un cheval ordinaire mais un oniri (créature sortie de mon imagination ô combien trop fertile). Et donc en gros je compte dévoiler tout ça au fur et à mesure de mon histoire, et avec un peu de bol j'y serais arrivée à le créer mon suspense obsédant lol. Ah, et je peux te le dire en exclu, Opale ne compte pas piquer la place d'Arwen (bien que la trois quart d'elfe n'apparaîtra pas beaucoup dans ma fic je pense), elle a des visées sur un certain illisible. Bon ben sinon je suis contente que le chapitre est été à la hauteur de tes espérances, j'avais peur de décevoir et décourager mes rares lecteurs avec un premier chapitre pas très bon. Sur ce, au plaisir chère revieweuse adorable !_

_**aureliebloom :** hello ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, et ça me donne du courage pour continuer ! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre II : Le conseil d'Elrond**

Lorsque Opale reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait allongée dans un lit douillet, avec la nette impression d'avoir un oliphant assis sur la poitrine. Sa première pensée fut pour les Nazgûls, et elle tenta de bouger, mais le pachyderme la maintenait clouée au lit. Réfléchissant un peu plus, elle se rappela qu'elle était arrivée à Fondcombe, et qu'elle était en sécurité. Bon, c'était déjà ça. Ses pensées reprenaient peu à peu un fil à peu près logique, et le déclic se fit.

« Frodon ! » cria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Ce cri fut aussitôt accompagné par une grimace de douleur. Elle constata qu'aucun animal n'était assis sur elle, mais elle avait un mal de chien au niveau de la cage thoracique. Elle balaya la pièce du regard : elle se trouvait effectivement dans une chambre à Fondcombe, et Gandalf était assis à son chevet.

« Doucement ! » lui fit le magicien en souriant. « Frodon est sauvé. »

Opale eut un sourire ravi

« Ouah, j'ai réussis ! J'ai sauvé le Porteur ! Comment va-t-il ? Et les autres ?

-Il est encore évanouit, mais son réveil ne saurait tarder. Quand aux autres, ils sont ici et sains et saufs. »

La semi-elfe, rassurée, se laissa retomber mollement dans ses coussins. Le reste de ses péripéties lui revinrent alors d'un coup. Poussant un petit cri, elle porta la main à son bras. Sous ses doigts elle pouvait sentir une longue cicatrice d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres, formant une courbe.

« Arf, c'est beaucoup de faiblesse pour une si petit blessure... Combien de temps suis-je restée dans les vapes ?

-Trois jours, » répondit Gandalf. « Ne sous-estime pourtant pas la blessure même légère d'une lame de Morgul. Elle était entrain de te ronger et de t'affaiblir au même titre que Frodon. »

Opale hocha lentement la tête, finissant d'ordonner ses pensées dans sa tête.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne me revient pas en mémoire, » dit-elle finalement. « Pourquoi j'ai mal à au thorax ? »

Gandalf eut un petit rire.

« Quand tu as été éjectée d'Alew, tu as eu la présence d'esprit de protéger Frodon dans sa chute. Or, il est tombé sur toi et t'a enfoncé une côte au passage. Ne t'inquiète pas, » continua-t-il en voyant l'air affolé de la semi-elfe, « dans quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus, et tu pourras continuer à monter à cheval et à gigoter dans tous les sens comme d'habitude. »

Opale lui fit une grimace et éclata de rire avec lui. Le deuxième déclic de sa journée se fit alors.

« Alew ! Il était blessé !

-Effectivement. Sa plaie est d'ailleurs plutôt grave, et même si c'est maintenant certain qu'elle ne laissera plus de séquelles, je crains que ton oniri doive rester au repos pendant un petit moment. Tiens, il m'a tout raconté à propos de ton escapade, ainsi que l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs contre les Nazgûls.

-Le traître ! » s'insurgea Opale.

Le magicien sourit.

« Tu as bien fait, c'était une bonne idée pour t'en débarrasser, même si tu n'as évidemment noyé que leurs montures. Cela m'a d'ailleurs assez impressionné, tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux ! »

Opale hocha la tête, et ferma à demi les yeux. Elle était assez fatiguée, et n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans un débat sur ses pouvoirs avec le magicien. Celui-ci se leva.

« Je te laisse te reposer, » dit-il en quittant la pièce. « Garder le lit un ou deux jours ne te fera d'ailleurs pas de mal. »

Opale grogna, et sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur.

Trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

« Entrez ! » fit Opale qui lisait un livre, affalée sur son lit.

Cela faisait maintenant un petit bout de temps qu'elle séjournait à Fondcombe. Elle passait principalement ses journées avec Alew, soignant sa plaie et attendant qu'il se rétablisse. Elle appréciait également la compagnie des hobbits, toujours de bonne humeur, en qui elle avait trouvé d'agréables compagnons.

La porte tourna sur ses gonds, et le seigneur Elrond entra dans la chambre. Opale referma son livre avec un claquement sec, et s'assit sur son lit.

« Tiens, Elrond ! Bonjour, je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin, » dit la semi-elfe souriante, manifestement de très bonne humeur.

« J'organise un conseil, pour débattre sur le sort de l'Anneau, » répondit le semi-elfe. « Je t'y invite

-OUAIS ! Génial !

-â€ à la seule condition que tu portes ceci, » termina-t-il en posant une robe bleu nuit sur le lit.

« Hey, mais c'est du chantage ! » s'insurgea la semi-elfe, fusillant Elrond du regard.

« Non, du bon sens, je comprends que tu affectionnes des vêtements pratiques pour tes vagabondages, mais j'exige une tenue plus correcte pour ce conseil, » répliqua son interlocuteur, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Je te laisse te changer, » termina-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Demeurée seule, la semi-elfe observa la robe dubitativement, tout en râlant contre Elrond. Néanmoins résignée, elle défit sa natte et s'attela à la lourde tâche qui consistait à démêler sa tignasse rebelle. Une fois cela achevée, elle quitta ses vêtements de rôdeuse, prit un bain, et enfila la robe avec peine, étant assez inculte dans la façon de mettre ce genre d'habit. Elle se dirigea vers un miroir et s'observa scrupuleusement. Ca faisait bizarre... La robe était, comment dire, plutôt moulante, et Opale n'était pas vraiment habituée à ses genres de choses. Voir ses formes mises en valeur la dérangeait assez. Enfin... Avec un soupir, elle passa le reste du temps précédent le conseil à tresser et attacher sa chevelure d'encre à la manière des elfes. Elle s'agaça assez à cette tâche, et quand elle arriva enfin à obtenir un résultat sortable, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà en retard. Jurant et pestant, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu en direction du lieu prévu pour le conseil, insultant sa robe qui rendait sa course peu pratique.

Lorsqu'elle déboula enfin au conseil, tout le monde était déjà installé, et le seigneur Elrond venait de commencer son discours d'introduction. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Opale sentit le feu lui monter aux joues en s'apercevant que quelques mâles suivaient ses courbes du regard d'un air admiratif. Un peu honteuse, elle bafouilla quelques excuses et prit la seule place libre, entre Gandalf et Frodon. Une fois remis de leur surprise de voir une jeune semi-elfe d'environ vingt-cinq ans débarquer après le début du conseil, les membres détournèrent leur attention sur Elrond qui avait repris son discours comme si de rien n'était.

Reprenant son souffle, Opale l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, tout un détaillant les membres du conseil. Il y avait Aragorn assis en face d'elle, un elfe relativement mignon un peu plus sur le côté, et aussi un homme à l'air noble et pensif qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La semi-elfe n'écouta pas vraiment le début du conseil, entrain de se creuser la cervelle pour savoir où elle avait déjà croisé cette homme.

Elle redevint un poil plus attentive quand l'humain en question se leva et prit la parole :

« L'Anneau est une arme, une arme puissante ! Prenons-le, et utilisons-là contre Sauron ! Donnez l'Anneau au Gondor, et ainsi prônez la victoire de nos troupes !

-Non, l'Anneau ne peut être contrôlé, il appartient à Sauron, et n'a pas d'autres maîtres, » répondit Aragorn avec calme. « Il se retournerait contre vous.

-Je suppose que vous y connaissez plus que moi, » fit l'homme avec dédain.

Opale se leva d'un bond, remontée à bloc contre l'insultant gondorien.

« Et oh vous, je vous conseille de tenir votre langue ! Vous parlez tout de même à Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur ! Vous lui devez respect ! »

Le jeune homme observa avec surprise la personne qui lui faisait face. Cette semi-elfe à la peau brûlée par le soleil ne semblait pas à sa place dans sa robe luxueuse. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ses yeux de jade qui semblait jeter des étincelles, il fut troublé, et baissa la tête ; il avait déjà vu la jeune femme quelque part. Il se rassit en maugréant :

« Dans ce cas, que proposez-vous d'autre de plus intelligent, jeune dame ?

-Jetons-le à la mer, » essaya Opale en regagnant sa place.

« Impossible, Sauron le retrouvera tôt ou tard, » répondit Elrond. « Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'Anneau doit être détruit.

-Et le plus tôt serra le mieux ! » clama un nain en se levant.

Et il abattit sa hache sur l'Anneau, qui, remarqua alors Opale, se trouvait sur une plate-forme au centre du conseil. La lame naine vola en éclat, mais le Fléau d'Isildur demeura intact. Intriguée, Opale se leva et alla récupérer un petit éclat de la hache brisée. Pensivement, elle passa son pouce sur le bout tranchant, et regagna sa place tendit que l'on aidait le nain ébahit à faire de même. Tout en tripotant le petit morceau de métal, elle prit la parole une fois le calme revenu.

« Il me semble que l'Anneau ne peut être détruit qu'à un seul endroit, là où il fut forgé, dans la Montagne du Destin. Je crois que ce Fléau ne pourra disparaître que si on le jette dans les flammes et la lave d'où il a été créé.

-C'est exact, » approuva le Seigneur Elrond. « L'un de vous doit se rendre en Mordor et jeter l'Anneau dans la Crevasse du Destin. »

Un magnifique silence suivit ses paroles, et Opale dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la couardise des personnes présentes. Elle brûlait d'envie de se porter volontaire pour cette tâche, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait prendre l'Anneau sur elle, à cause de ses pouvoirs, au même titre que Gandalf. Frustrée par tant d'injustice, elle se promit d'accompagner néanmoins l'éventuel courageux volontaire pour cette mission suicide. La semi-elfe posa les yeux sur l'homme qui avait insulté Aragorn. Elle le reconnaissait à présent : c'était Boromir, le frère de Faramir. Elle l'avait croisé quelques fois lors de ses passages à Minas Tirith. Justement, il reprenait la parole, et tint tout un discours peu engageant sur l'horreur que représentait la terre du Mordor.

« Ah ben comme ça, s'il y avait un audacieux prêt à accomplir cette tâche, le voici découragé, » pensa Opale en s'étirant sur son siège, agacée de devoir rester aussi longtemps assise.

L'elfe mignon se leva pour répondre à l'humain, mais la semi-elfe ne l'écouta pas, trop occupée à reluquer avec intérêt le visage agréable du beau blond. Elle ne se désintéressa de lui que lorsque le conseil se mit à tourner au pugilat. Tout le monde s'était mis debout, et se querellait. Opale soupira, et se tourna vers Frodon, fixant les yeux bleus du hobbit.

« Vous viendriez avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, sondant le regard maintenant d'un bleu sombre et tranquille de la semi-elfe.

« Oh que voui ! » répondit celle-ci avec entrain. « Comme Aragorn l'a précisé au Poney Fringant, j'aime bien me fourrer dans des situations pas possibles, juste pour voir si j'arrive à m'en sortir »

Frodon sourit, et se leva, imité par Opale.

« Je vais le faire ! » clama-t-il. « Je vais porter l'Anneau jusqu'en Mordor.

-Et je vais l'accompagner ! » s'écria la semi-elfe d'un ton joyeux qui fit lever les yeux de Gandalf, d'Aragorn et d'Elrond au ciel.

« Pas question, » fit ce dernier. « Ce n'est pas une promenade insouciante. »

Opale cogita quelques secondes à la recherche d'une excuse valable, lorsque son regard se posa sur Boromir.

« Je compte aller à Minas Tirith de toute façon, » objecta-t-elle, soudainement inspirée. « Je voudrais rendre visite à Faramir, je n'ai qu'à voyager avec Frodon et ses autres compagnons, je ne ferais aucun détour. »

Boromir redressa soudainement la tête à ces mots. Oui, il se souvenait à présent. Cette semi-elfe insouciante amie de son frère, avec qui dans son enfance il avait fait mille bêtises, c'était cette dénommée Opale. Curieux hasard

« Dans ce cas, » dit Gandalf après s'être éclairci la voix, « je me dois de vous accompagner, car si je laisse cette chère Opale prendre la directive des opérations, Frodon a plus de chances de se retrouver aux Havres Gris qu'en Mordor. »

La semi-elfe vexée croisa les bras, et quelques sourires apparurent sur les visages malgré la gravité de l'instant.

« Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais, » dit alors Aragorn en s'approchant. « Mon épée est votre.

-Et mon arc est votre, » renchérit le beau blond, rehaussant l'intérêt d'Opale pour cette quête.

« Et ma hache, » grogna le nain qui avait tenté de briser l'Anneau avec ladite arme.

« Hey ! Je viens aussi ! Pas question que je laisse monsieur Frodon partir sans moi ! » s'écria Sam en jaillissant d'un buisson.

« Conseil « secret » hein ? » fit Opale avec un sourire narquois tandis que le hobbit venait se placer à côté d'elle.

Elrond n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose, car deux formes sortirent en trombe de derrière une colonne.

« Nous venons aussi ! Pas question de rester derrière en si bon chemin ! » clama Merry.

« Et puis vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de... mission ? Quête ? Chose ? » continua Pippin.

Boromir se décida finalement, et rejoignit également le petit groupe. Elrond passa en revue les dix compagnons. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Opale, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire, qui aurait donné des envies de meurtres à n'importe qui.

« Bien, ainsi vous avez décidé de votre destin, » dit le seigneur elfe. « Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vous formez la Communauté de l'Anneau !

-Super ! Qu'en est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda la semi-elfe en s'étirant voluptueusement.

* * *

Une fois le conseil achevé, Opale, ravie de pouvoir repartir à l'aventure et d'enquiquiner joyeusement un groupe de neuf personnes, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec la vague idée de trouver un bouquin à emmener pour le voyage. Elle grimpa à l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder aux plus hauts rayons, et manqua de se rétamer en découvrant qu'elle était montée sur de petites roulettes en bois. Absolument enchantée de cette découverte, elle s'amusa à passer d'un côté à l'autre de la bibliothèque à l'aide de l'échelle à roulettes, le plus vite possible. 

Aragorn entra dans la bibliothèque, pensif et préoccupé, espérant trouver un peu de calme. Il entra en contact avec une échelle lancée pleins ballons, et récupéra une semi-elfe en robe dans ses bras, la coiffure en bataille.

« Opale ! » lança-t-il, exaspéré.

« Oups ! Désolée ! » fit celle-ci tandis que l'humain la reposait à terre.

Le rôdeur l'observa pendant qu'elle rejetait ses cheveux en arrière, une expression parfaitement innocente sur son joli visage. Il poussa un soupir triste ; elle ne survivrait pas à cette quête. Elle était trop insouciante, trop malicieuse, trop immature, trop exubéranteâ€ Malgré sa vie passée sur les chemins et son caractère bien trempé, elle ne pourrait passer les horreurs de la guerre sans être brisée.

« GFS ? Ca va ? » demanda la semi-elfe, inquiète de le voir la regarder les yeux dans le vide.

Aragorn sortit un peu de ses pensées. GFS... Opale était douée pour trouver des surnoms plus ou moins stupides à tout le monde. Aragorn, c'était son Grand Frère Spirituel. Après tout, cela résumait assez bien la situation. Car c'était comme ça qu'elle considérait le rôdeur, comme un grand frère, un appui, un bouclier, le seul être de confiance sur qui cette sans-famille pouvait compter.

« Oui... Ca va, » finit-il par répondre. « Tu es sûre de vouloir nous accompagner ?

-T'es dingue ? Bien sûr que oui ! Ca va être super ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Bon, allez, je te laisse, je vais voir Alew. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en chantonna et en esquissant quelques pas de danse.

« Ainsi tu as décidé de ton destin... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà ! Chapitre deux bouclé ! Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal pour les passages que reprenaient du film, on est tenté de mettre naturellement les dialogues originauxâ€ Moi j'avais l'impression de recopier, alors dans la mesure du possible j'ai un peu changé la tournure des phrases.. Ca sert pas à grand-chose, mais ça m'apaise un tantinet. J'ai du mal à écrire des scènes directement prises du livre (lol, je sens que je vais m'amuser)._

_Voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en penser !_


	4. Chapitre III : Le début d'un long voyage

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Et bien et bien me voila encore de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures de notre semi-elfe ! Lol, bon, je me tais, je vais pas vous décourager dès l'intro... Bonne lecture !_

_Réponses aux reviews ! (le mot que j'arrive jamais à écrire correctement lol)._

_**Aelea WoOd : **hello à toi ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta gentille review. :) Je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rire. ;) Me suis particulièrement éclatée sur la partie « enfilage de la robe » en me disant qu'à sa place j'aurais pas été mieux pour me préparer lol. Me suis amusée aussi avec ce malheureux Legolas (désolée, chère victime...). En bref, je suis toute contente de ne pas avoir récolté un bide avec mon humour pourri (peut-être que si, mais je reste sur mes illusions). Bon courage pour la fac, bonne rentrée, et au plaisir de relire une de tes reviews ! Byz !_

_**aureliebloom :** oué, encore quelqu'un que j'ai fait rire ! Je vais finir par croire que je suis drôle mdr... Lol, notre Opale a l'air d'être une belle mateuse ;) On verra qui sera l'heureux élu :p Je le plains sincèrement, connaissant mon perso ;) _

_**eithelin : **merci pour ta review ! :) Lol, moi je trouve que mes chapitres sont pas si courts que ça, si on enlève le prologue... Arf, enfin, je vais peut-être essayer de les faire plus longs dans ce cas Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre III : Le début d'un long voyage**

Opale se retourna quelques instants, laissant la Communauté prendre de l'avance. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux noirs, créant par-ci par-là quelques reflets bleus. Devant elle s'étendant la vallée de Fondcombe. Derrière elle, l'Aventure avec un grand A, le pays sauvage qu'elle avait si souvent traversé. Elle était triste de quitter Alew, sa blessure n'était pas encore bien cicatrisée.

Se rendant compte que la Compagnie avait prit beaucoup d'avance, elle les rejoignit au pas de course, et donna une claque dans le dos de Gandalf.

« Allez, motivé ! Je te vois ravi que je vous accompagne ! »

L'istari lui jeta un regard torve, et soupira tandis qu'elle rejoignait les hobbits ravis d'un pas sautillant.

-----------------

La première partie du voyage se passa sans évènement particulier, et révéla que finalement la compagnie d'Opale n'était pas si négative pour la compagnie. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, avait toujours une blague foireuse à lancer, ou la description ironique le mot qui tue pour définir une situation, et son sourire permanent était communicatif. Elle s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde, et arrivait toujours à lancer la conversation, apportant un peu de distraction et de gaîté dans le cœur des voyageurs.

Le premier incident se déroula aux environs de midi ; la Communauté avait fait halte près d'un tas de rochers, et se livrait à diverses activités : Sam préparait le repas, Frodon se reposait à l'écart, Boromir enseignait l'art du combat à Merry et Pippin, et les autres étaient assis sur les rochers et discutaient. Opale, quand à elle, était allongée sur le dos sur une pierre plate, et jouait les lézards, cuisant sous au soleil dans le secret espoir d'améliorer un tantinet son bronzage.

Legolas aperçut soudain quelque chose à l'horizon, et se déplaça pour aller voir ça de plus près. Il marcha alors sur quelque chose de mou qui poussa un couinement indigné. Il souleva son pied et constata avec étonnement qu'il avait écrasé l'estomac de la semi-elfe. Celle-ci se releva d'un bond et apostropha l'elfe, agacée d'avoir été dérangée pendant sa séance d'efforts intensifs.

« Keskispass ?

-Euh, ben heu... » hésita le blond, un peu largué. « J'ai vu quelque chose là-bas, » se reprit-il, indiquant la direction de la tâche noire.

Opale plissa les yeux, fixant l'endroit indiqué.

« On dirait un nuage, » commenta Gimli. « Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

« Je voudrais pas être pessimiste, mais je trouve qu'il va bien vite pour un simple nuage, » répliqua Opale.

Elle humecta le bout de son index et le leva en l'air.

« Et contre le vent en plus, » compléta-t-elle, intriguée.

« Des crébains de Fangorn et du Pays de Dun ! » s'exclama Legolas.

« Planquez-vous ! » résuma Opale, qui saisit Sam et Frodon par le col et se jeta sous un rocher, pendant que les autres faisaient de même après avoir rapidement ramassé leurs affaires.

La nuée d'oiseaux passa en escadrilles serrées au dessus de la Communauté soigneusement dissimulée. Une fois tout danger écarté, les dix membres sortirent de leurs cachettes.

« Des espions de Saroumane ! Il surveille le passage par le Sud, » fit Gandalf d'un air sombre tout en cherchant son bâton et son chapeau, sans se rendre compte que la semi-elfe les lui avait subtilisé et s'amusait à l'imiter dans son dos.

« Qu'a cela ne tienne ! » s'écria le nain. « Passons par les mines de la Moria, nous y serons accueillis par mon cousin Balïn. »

Opale s'arrêta de gesticuler, permettant à Gandalf de reprendre possession de ses biens. La semi-elfe n'avait pas envisagé le fait qu'il puisse passer par-là. Elle frissonna : elle avait déjà été se balader devant les portes de la Moria, mais ne s'était jamais aventurée dans les froides galeries naines, et n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

« Non, Gimli, je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria qu'en dernière option, » répondit Gandalf. « Nous allons passer par le col de Caradhras ! » déclara-t-il à la Compagnie qui opina du chef.

Opale retrouva le sourire. La neige, voilà un plan intéressant ! Elle reprit sa besace qu'elle passa en bandouillère, et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà repris la route, et rejoignit Sam et le poney Bill.

----------------------------------

La petite troupe commença donc l'escalade du mont Caradhras. Au début, le soleil était au rendez-vous, et le temps plus que magnifique, et l'escapade avait des allures de balade en montagne. Mais la passage du col proprement dit fut autrement difficile : une tempête de neige des plus violentes s'abattit sur la Compagnie, et la traversée vira au cauchemar.

Marchant avec peine sous le vent hurlant, Opale claquait des dents. N'étant pas elfe de sang pur, elle pouvait ressentir le froid avec autant d'intensité que n'importe quel humain, et elle était à présent littéralement gelée. Elle frictionna ses oreilles pointues et s'emmitoufla dans sa cape. Bon, en contrepartie, elle pouvait marcher sur la neige comme les elfes, même si elle y laissait de grosses traces contrairement à Legolas qui crânait à côté du nain qui avait de la neige jusqu'au menton.

La semi-elfe s'ennuyait. Plus moyen de faire des batailles de boules de neige avec les hobbits, ils étaient trop fatigués. De toute façon, la dernière qu'ils avaient faite s'était mal terminée ; Opale avait visé Boromir qui s'était écarté, et c'était Gandalf qui s'était ramassé le projectile dans la poire. Vu le temps qu'il avait mis pour ôter toute la glace prise dans sa barbe, la semi-elfe se doutait bien qu'il apprécierait peu si elle relançait une autre bataille.

En soupirant, elle remit sa capuche, et fit un bond de trois mètres. De la glace s'était accumulée dedans, et venait de lui glisser dans le cou. Soudainement inspirée pour une plaisanterie stupide, elle ramassa un peu de neige, et s'approcha de Boromir, sa victime favorite, sous le regard intrigué du nain qui se demandait ce que la semi-elfe pouvait bien encore avoir inventé. Opale posa avec précaution la glace dans la capuche du gondorien qui lui tombait sur les épaules. L'humain ne remarqua rien, occupé à soutenir Merry et Pippin congelés et à râler comme un putois après la montagne sadique.

Pendant que Gimli pouffait à l'idée du résultat, Opale jugea bon de prendre un peu d'avance, et courut en direction de Gandalf qui menait la petite troupe. Au passage, elle cogna quelque chose ; baissant le regard, elle s'aperçut que c'était Frodon qui venait de tomber dans une congère. La semi-elfe sortit le Porteur de là, et entreprit, en le frictionnant avec énergie, de le refaire passer de l'état de glaçon à celui de hobbit.

« Gandalf ! » hurla-t-elle, essayant de se faire entendre malgré le vent. « Les hobbits ne tiendront pas ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! »

Le magicien se retourna.

« Non !! » hurla-t-il en réponse. « On continue ! »

Opale grogna, puis se redressa d'un bond, les oreilles au vent. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix qui n'appartenait pas à la Compagnie. Peut-être n'était-ce que le vent...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en apprendre plus, car un hurlement bestiale se fit entendre derrière elle, suivit d'un grand éclat de rire, lui apprenant que Boromir avait finalement décidé de mettre sa capuche, et venait de se prendre une bonne quantité de neige dans le cou, pour le plus grand bonheur du nain.

Pendant que l'humain furieux coursait Gimli qu'il tenait pour responsable de la blague, Opale préféra prendre encore un peu d'avance, et rejoignit Gandalf.

« Il me semble avoir entendu une voix dans les airs, » dit-elle, une fois arrivée à la hauteur de l'istari.

« C'est Saroumane, » répondit celui-ci. « Il veut nous empêcher de passer. »

La surprise se lut dans les yeux bleu foncés d'Opale.

« S'il peut nous atteindre ici, son bras s'est considérablement allongé.

-Il s'est allongé, » fit Gandalf, mettant fin au dialogue.

Soudain, un craquement sonore fendit l'air glacé. La semi-elfe leva et les yeux et vit qu'un immense bloc de neige était entrain de s'effondrer sur eux.

« Oh misère, » gémit la semi-elfe, résumant bien la situation. « Tous contre la paroi ! » cria-t-elle en saisissant Gandalf par le col pour l'obliger à faire de même.

L'avalanche ensevelit complètement le petit groupe. Opale se débattit, et se creusa tant bien que mal un trou vers la surface. Une fois dégagée, elle aida Gandalf à sortir, tandis que les membres de la Communauté poussaient comme des champignons. Pendant qu'Aragorn terminait de déterrer Bill, Boromir prit la parole :

« On ne passera pas ici ! Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan, et faisons un détour par ma cité !

-Non, la Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop de l'Isengard, » répliqua Gandalf.

« Dans ce cas, passons par-dessous la montagne ! Passons par la Moria ! » fit Gimli, qui manifestement tenait à ses mines.

Tout le monde resta suspendu aux lèvres de Gandalf, attendant sa décision.

« Laissons le Porteur décider de notre route, » dit enfin l'istari.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Frodon, qui parla d'une voix hésitante.

« Nous passerons par les mines, » articula-t-il.

« Ô joie, » songea Opale qui soupira.

---------------------------------

La Compagnie fit donc demi-tour, et descendit le Caradhras qu'elle avait si durement escaladé. Le voyage aurait été morne sans une idée particulièrement peu maligne d'Opale d'essayer de descendre la pente enneigée debout en équilibre sur le bouclier de Boromir. La petite troupe se distrait en regardant les chutes nombreuses et variées de la semi-elfe, et tinrent des paris sur la distance qu'elle pouvait parcourir sans se rétamer.

La Communauté arriva enfin devant les murs de la Moria, puis devant la porte de Durïn. Ici, elle fit une petite halte, scrutant la surface du lac qui les bordait. Ses eaux sombres n'inspiraient pas confiance à la semi-elfe, qui s'assit sur le rocher le plus éloigné de l'élément aquatique, lui jetant de temps à autre un regard méfiant. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf décryptait l'inscription écrite en ithildin sur la porte. Opale ne s'en préoccupa guère, laissant aux autres la joie de résoudre l'énigme, se contentant de se curer les ongles avec son poignard, pendant qu'Aragorn relâchait Bill, au grand désespoir de Sam.

Un bruit sourd la tira de sa méditation : les portes venaient de s'ouvrir, et la Communauté venait d'entrer. Opale se leva et rentra à leur suite tout en grognant et en tirant les pieds, écoutant le nain faire l'éloge de ses mines. La pénombre qui régnait pour l'instant ne permettait pas de distinguer grand-chose ; Gandalf ramassa une pierre et la coinça en haut de son bâton, et une douce lueur éclaira les environs, révélant un spectacle peu attirant.

Des dizaines de cadavres nains percés de flèches gisaient ça et là, dans des états de décompositions plus ou moins avancés. Gimli poussa un cri déchirant et alla d'un nain à l'autre en balbutiant des choses dans sa langue. Opale plaqua une main contre sa bouche, et frissonna devant ce spectacle, pendant que Boromir demandait d'un air horrifié :

« Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? »

La semi-elfe tira avec répulsion une flèche de l'un des cadavres, et l'examina avec soin.

« Des gobelins, » murmura-t-elle. « Ils ont été attaqués.

-Partons d'ici, » reprit le jeu capitaine du Gondor. « Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici. Allez, sortons, partons à la Trouée du Rohan. »

Opale ne se fit pas priée, et fit machine arrière avec rapidité. Elle s'étala par terre ainsi que Frodon, tous les deux dans un bel ensemble. Or, Opale s'était tout simplement prit les pieds dans le tapis, alors que Frodon avait été mis au tas par un tentacule géant qui s'était enroulée autour de ses chevilles. La semi-elfe se releva avec rapidité et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la chose tirer Frodon en arrière.

« WAAAAAH !! Mes aïeux, c'est quoi ça ? »

Alertés par le cri d'Opale, les autres se retournèrent et virent une chose indescriptible essayer de ne faire qu'une bouchée du Porteur. Boromir et Aragorn bondirent et tailladèrent les tentacules à coups d'épée, pendant que Legolas prenait son arc. Essayant de ne pas trop trembler, Opale fit de même, encocha une flèche, et visa. La première flèche alla se planter dans ce qui servait de tête au monstre, à quelques centimètres de celle de Legolas. Inspirant un grand coup, la semi-elfe se livra à un coup plus risqué. Prenant une autre flèche, elle visa cette fois-ci le tentacule qui maintenait Frodon prisonnier. Elle lâcha la corde, et le projectile toucha son but. L'hideuse bête lâcha le Porteur qui tomba dans les bras de Boromir.

« Dans les mines vite ! » cira Gandalf.

Tout le monde fit machine arrière, coursé par la bestiole. La Communauté passa les portes en vitesse, qui s'effondrèrent derrière eux sous les coups de tentacules. Bientôt, le noir les envahit.

« Aïe, » dit Opale, rompant le silence qui s'était installé. « Je me suis cognée sur quelque chose.

-Oui, ma tête, » grogna Aragorn en se frottant la tempe.

Gandalf éleva son bâton, et un peu de lumière jaillit de la pierre qui s'y trouvait, éclairant la Compagnie.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix à présent, » déclara l'istari. « Nous devons affronter les chaudes ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes : il nous faudra quatre jours pour parvenir de l'autre côté, et il faut que notre passage passe inaperçu ; il existe des créatures plus anciennes et plus répugnantes que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

-Je sens que je vais a-d-o-r-e-r cette partie, » fit Opale avec un sourire ironique.

La troupe s'ébranla sans bruits, et commença son long chemin dans les mines. Même la semi-elfe ne pipait mot, n'osant troubler l'étouffant silence sur lieu. La Compagnie se surprit à apprécier de passage, pouvant se reposer un peu les oreilles maintenant qu'Opale s'était un peu calmée.

Combien de jours ou de nuits s'écoulèrent ainsi ? La jeune dixième membre n'en savait rien. Elle avait totalement perdue la notion du temps. Elle marchait en dernière, suivant Aragorn sans rien dire, se contentant d'observer les vestiges de la mine. C'était à la fois effrayant et époustouflant de grandeur. Les outils, les treuils, tout ce qui servait à l'extraction des différentes ressources de la mine étaient encore là, immobiles. Une véritable usine fantôme.

A un moment, ils étaient passés à proximité d'un filon de mithril. Ils avaient pu voir les veines du métal courir le long d'une paroi. Gandalf en avait rajouté une couche quand à la rareté et à la qualité de cette précieuse matière, et Opale avait glissé la main sous ses vêtements usagés pour effleurer l'armure de mithril qu'elle portait en dessous. Souple, légère, s'adaptant à tous ses mouvements, elle était d'une solidité telle qu'une arme ennemie n'avait seulement réussi à la rayer. Un précieux cadeau de Galadrielle et d'Elrond pour sa majorité.

Au bout d'un certain temps (impossible pour Opale de dire s'il était court ou long ; mais la semi-elfe l'évaluait à au moins trois jours et demi depuis leur entrée dans les mines), ils arrivèrent à la cité de Cavenin.

« Petits sont les nains, mais grandes sont leurs œuvres ! » s'exclama la semi-elfe enthousiaste en découvrant les hautes colonnes ouvragées.

Etant le pif en l'air, elle faillit se faire renverser par Gimli qui courut en direction d'une petite pièce un peu plus sur le côté, qui comportait nombre de cadavres devant son entrée (_oué, vive les rimes !_).

« Hey ! Où allez-vous ? » s'exclama Opale en se lançant à la poursuite du nain.

Elle trouva Gimli à genoux devant se qui semblait être un tombeau, entrain de gémir. Pendant que le reste de la troupe les rejoignait, elle passa un doigt sur la dalle poussiéreuse pour pouvoir y lire l'écriture gravée dessus.

« Balïn fils de Fundïn, seigneur de la Moria, » décripta-t-elle.

« Il est donc mort, » dit Gandalf. « Je le craignais. »

Gimli poussa un gémissement de douleur, et la semi-elfe posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'istari se pencha et récupéra un vieux livre dans les bras d'un squelette, et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse à la dernière page.

« Lecture sinistre ! » fit le magicien. « Leur fin a été cruelle. Ecoutez ! « Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils ont pris le pont, et la deuxième salle. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. La fin vint. Des tambours, des tambours dans les profondeurs. Nous ne plus sortir. Ils arrivent. » Il n'y a plus rien. »

Un silence pensant s'installa, laissant les autres membres ressentir toute l'horreur du drame. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre, suivit d'un grand bruit. Pippin venait de faire tomber un squelette dans un puit, et celui-ci dégringolait en faisant un bruit de tous les diables.

« Crétin de Touque ! » s'écria Gandalf en refermant son livre avec un claquement sec. « La prochaine fois, jetez-vous dedans, nous serons ainsi débarrassés de votre stupidité !

-Bah, ça va, manifestement ça n'a pas été entendu, » fit Opale.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un bruit jaillit des profondeurs. Brrrom, brrrom, des tambours résonnaient au fond de la mine, et le bruit se répercutait sur les parois. Un cor sonna, des cris retentirent, et le bruit de mille piétinements se fit entendre.

« Tu disais ? » fit Aragorn d'un ton narquois.

* * *

_Et pis voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, si oui, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas non plus ! :) Bye bye, rendez-vous j'espère au chapitre 4._


	5. Chapitre IV : Les mines de la Moria

_Salutations, belle compagnie ! Voici donc le chapitre 4 des aventures de notre semi-elfe polio en Terre du Milieu, et aussi la première BASTON ! Crom, voilà qui promet... J'espère que ça compensera le long vide sans updates que j'ai laissé ! Enfin, là je me fais des illusions, comme si tout le monde piaffait d'impatience en attente de mes chapitres... Hahaha n'importe nawak moi. Et bien, pour finir, bonne lecture !_

_Réponse aux rewiews !!_

_**Lysbeth – Beriawen :** coucou ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que cela t'a amusé ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Kybouuuuus_

_**Eithelin : **et ben voilà la suite, après une loooooooooongue absence. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire tout autant ! _

_**Aelea WoOd :** hello ! Je suis ravie que tu continues à me suivre toi aussi ! J'espère que tu prendras un bon moment à lire ce chapitre également. Byz !_

_**Ryana :** merci pour ta rewiew ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_(qu'est-ce que je suis nulle pour les réponses aux rewiews... enfin bon, merci à touuuuuus !! c'est ce que je voulais dire)_

**

* * *

****Chapitre IV : Les Mines de la Moria**

Les orques et les gobelins arrivaient de toutes parts, et courraient vers la porte. Boromir et Opale se jetèrent vers ces dernières, et l'humain sortit la tête pour voir de quoi il en revenait. La semi-elfe fit de même, mais recula aussitôt en tirant Boromir par le col, évitant ainsi qu'ils se prennent dans la figure trois flèches qui se plantèrent dans le bois de la porte. L'humain la ferma d'un coup d'épaule.

« C'était quoi ce bruit bizarre ? » demanda Opale en aidant son compagnon à bloquer le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte.

« Ils ont un troll des cavernes... On va voir si tu es un peu moins boulet dans le combat que tu ne le sembles.

-Beuh, mauvaise langue... »

Ils terminèrent de fermer les portes à l'aide de hallebardes et de lances coincées dans le mécanisme. Une fois cela fait, ils firent machine arrière et rejoignirent les autres. La semi-elfe sortit son arc.

« GFS, si j'étais toi, je serais vexé, » dit-elle avec une petite moue.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda le rôdeur en encochant une flèche.

« Un médisant a osé prétendre que j'étais nulle au combat ; ta fierté devrait en prendre un coup, c'est bien toi mon entraîneur personnel non ?

-Malheureusement, » soupira Aragorn tendit que Boromir pouffait de rire sous le regard noir que lui lança Opale.

Une fente apparut dans la porte, qui commençait à ployer sous les coups répétés des assaillants. La semi-elfe lâcha sa flèche qui alla se planter dans l'orifice, et un cri de douleur retentit. Elle prit aussitôt une autre flèche, visa rapidement, et tira de nouveau, refaisant mouche. Pendant qu'elle armait un troisième projectile, la porte céda et le flot d'ennemis se déversa dans la salle. Opale tira la flèche qui abattit un des orques, puis rangea prestement son arc pour s'emparer de son épée. La lame elfique jeta un éclat bleu tandis qu'elle la sortait du fourreau ; la semi-elfe la prit de la main gauche et sortit dans l'autre main le long poignard blanc dissimulé dans sa manche. Elle se lança à l'attaque, fauchant les orques comme des blés mûrs. Sa technique n'était pas très esthétique, mais était rapide et rudement efficace. A chaque coup porté, précis et direct, un orque tombait. Opale était plus que satisfaite ; ses heures d'entraînements laborieux avec son maître d'armes plus que patient qui n'était autre que l'héritier d'Isildur commençait à porter ses fruits. La semi-elfe rejoignit Boromir et trucida un orque qui s'apprêtait à embrocher l'humain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à sa semi-elfe préférée qui vient de te sauver la peau, mhhh ?

-Opale ! » répondit l'humain, excédé. « Ca te dirait de te la boucler ? On est sur un terrain de combat tout de même ! »

Vexée, la concernée n'eut cependant pas le loisir de répondre : un troll gigantesque venait d'entrer dans la salle. Sam évita de justesse de se faire piétiner, et Opale manqua de se prendre la massue de la créature dans la figure. La semi-elfe tenta de foncer sus à la bête, mais un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de gobelins l'immobilisa dans un coin, l'empêchant de voir la suite des évènements. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se débarrasser de la troupe de gêneurs, elle essaya de recompter les membres du groupe pour voir s'il ne manquait personne ; mais ce troll était vraiment trop encombrant. Opale grimpa sur un pilier, et de là, se jeta sur le dos de la bestiole. Elle grimpa en s'agrippant aux pustules qui affleuraient sur la peau, jusqu'à atteindre la nuque. Une fois là, elle planta son poignard dans la peau du troll. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur et renversa son horrible tête en arrière, permettant à Legolas d'achever le truc en tirant deux flèches dans la gorge du monstre. Le troll poussa un râle horrible et commença à tituber. Opale comprit alors qu'elle avait approximativement deux secondes pour apprendre à voler.

En effet la créature, en s'effondrant, projeta la semi-elfe dans un admirable vol plané qui aurait certainement remporté une médaille pour l'esthétisme de la chose aux jeux olympiques. Malheureusement, l'atterrissage risquait de l'éliminer dans tous les sens du terme, les semi-elfes étant soumises comme les autres à la loi de la gravité, et elle s'écrasa sur le sol avec fort peu d'élégance, la tête enfoncée dans le sable.

« Opale ? T'es morte ? » fit la voix de Boromir au dessus d'elle.

« Oui, » grogna l'interpellée, avalant une belle quantité de terre par la même occasion.

L'humain la saisit par le col et la remit sur pied.

« Joli décollage, » commenta-t-il.

« Oh, ça va hein. »

Opale se leva et s'épousseta rapidement, constatant avec ébahissement qu'elle était toujours entière, et sans une seule égratignure. Un beau coup de chance.

« Et les autres ? Pas de casse ? »

Le visage de Boromir s'assombrit.

« Frodon... » fit-il en détournant la tête.

Opale eut l'impression que la salle venait de s'effondrer sur son crâne.

« Quoi Frodon ? »

L'humain ne répondit pas, et se contenta de désigner le reste de la Communauté agenouillée près de quelque chose. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour la jeune semi-elfe. Les larmes affleurant déjà dans ses yeux, elle se précipita vers le reste de la Compagnie.

Au moment où elle arriva, le jeune hobbit se redressa.

« Je vais bien, » balbutia-t-il. « Je suis indemne. »

Opale s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le secoua comme un prunier.

« T'as pas honte de me faire des peurs pareilles ? »

Puis elle se serra contre elle devant la Communauté amusée. Alors qu'elle étouffait à moitié le hobbit, celui-ci produisit un étrange « chcling » plutôt étonnant. La semi-elfe le relâcha, permettant au Porteur de respirer, puis l'observa avec surprise. Frodon écarta alors un peu sa chemise, laissant voir en dessous l'éclat furtif d'une côte de mailles en mithril. Opale siffla d'admiration, tandis que la Communauté observait le Porteur avec des yeux ronds, sauf Gandalf qui souriant en coin.

« Wooow ! Et bé, t'es bien cuirassé pour un hobbit, » fit la guerrière avec admiration.

A peine avait-elle prononcée ces mots que les tambours recommencèrent.

« Vite, il faut sortir d'ici ! » cria Gandalf.

La compagnie se releva en vitesse et sortit de la salle au pas de course. Opale avait rangé son poignard et son épée, mais pourtant tenait toujours sa main posée sur le pommeau sculpté de l'arme. Ils traversèrent une grande partie de l'immense salle qu'ils avaient parcouru avant d'aller en direction du pont de Khazad-dûm. Pendant qu'ils courraient, des centaines et des centaines de gobelins débarquèrent et commencèrent à les encercler. Arriva un moment où la Compagnie se retrouva piégée par une marée de ces créatures. Opale empoigna fermement son épée, décidée à se battre jusqu'au bout.

« Allez, motivés ! On va pas se laisser battre par une bande de... »

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit étrange, venant d'un large couloir fort heureusement à l'opposé de celui qu'ils désiraient emprunter. Les gobelins cessèrent leur charge, et poussèrent des couinements d'inquiétude. Il y eut un court silence, puis le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre ; on aurait dit le déplacement sonore d'une très grosse créature. Les gobelins piaillèrent puis firent expressément demi-tour, laissant seule la Communauté légèrement effrayée, tandis que le bruit se rapprochait, et qu'une lueur flamboyante se faisait voir.

« Ca sent pas bon... » fit Opale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda Boromir d'un ton légèrement chevrotant.

Gandalf ferma à demi les yeux.

« Un Balrog ; un démon de l'Ancien Monde.

-Mais alors pas bon du tout ! » s'exclama la semi-elfe en agitant la main avec un air catastrophé.

« Euh ? On fait quoi ? » questionna le capitaine du Gondor.

« On ne peut rien faire contre lui, alors... » commença l'istari.

« ON SE CASSE !! » hurla la guerrière, avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup, résumant ainsi l'opinion générale du groupe qui se lança à ses trousses.

Ils passèrent une espèce de grande porte à moitié défoncée, et arrivèrent devant un immense escalier de pierre à moitié détruit, qui trônait au-dessus d'un gouffre dont on distinguait à peine le fond, cinq cent mètres plus bas.

« J'ai le vertige moi ! » protesta Opale en voyant que le groupe s'engageait dans cette voie.

« Tais-toi et cours ! » répliqua Boromir.

La semi-elfe, vexée par si peu de considération envers ses besoins personnels, s'arrêta et croisa les bras. Le Balrog arriva derrière en poussant un rugissement, auquel Opale répondit par un hurlement de peur, avant de se mettre à passer la quatrième vitesse et de doubler le groupe ventre à terre. Elle s'engagea sur le pont en serrant les dents et en se répétant à chaque pas « je suis vivante, je suis vivante, je suis... », avant de piler net devant une cassure de l'escalier, qui la séparait de l'autre partie sur une distance d'environ trois mètres. La semi-elfe s'arrêta juste au bord du gouffre, et Boromir lui rentra dedans. Tout deux perdirent l'équilibre, et tout ceci aurait pu fort mal se terminer si Aragorn ne les avait pas retenu tous les deux par le col, et ne les avait hissé jusqu'à un endroit plus sûr.

« Mais quel boulet ! » s'écria les deux humains exaspérés tandis qu'Opale se remettait de ses émotions un peu plus haut.

Tandis que le groupe s'affairait à passer le plus rapidement possible, elle remonta un peu, et resta un instant sans réagir, le regard dans le vide. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit l'aura magique du Balrog s'approchant. Elle tenta alors quelque chose de stupide : fermer la porte défoncée qu'ils avaient traversés tout à l'heure et la sceller par un sort pour tenter de ralentir le démon. Elle murmura des paroles sans suite, et une aura noire l'entoura, l'éclairant d'une lueur sombre. Des étincelles dansèrent autour de ses doigts, et elle ouvrit les yeux ; ceux-ci étaient devenu entièrement noirs. Elle lança l'incantation finale, et la porte se reconstruit et se ferma au nez du Balrog avec un claquement sec, tandis qu'un symbole étrange se dessina dessus, terminant de sceller magiquement le passage. Le monstre poussa un rugissement de fureur, qui fit se retourner tout le monde, y compris Opale qui était brusquement sortie de son espèce de transe ; les autres ne semblaient rien avoir remarqués.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » cria Boromir.

« Euh, je... » fit la semi-elfe en clignant des paupières, encore un peu secouée par l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs.

Boromir ne la laissa pas s'exprimer, et la saisit par le col avant de la projeter de l'autre côté du petit précipice. La semi-elfe fit un deuxième vol plané en moins d'une demi-heure, avant d'atterrir assez brutalement dans les bras de Legolas. Les idées un peu brumeuses, elle se remit debout tant bien que mal, et tenta de rassembler ses esprits tandis que les autres terminaient de passer d'un morceau d'escalier à un autre. Peine perdue ; l'emprise mentale qu'elle devait maintenir pour garder le sort de fermeture actif était trop forte. De plus, à chaque contre-sort du Balrog, elle s'affaiblissait un peu plus. La voix d'Aragorn retentit comme un écho dans sa tête :

« Opale ! Il faut y aller ! »

Opale cligna une seconde fois des paupières, et fit un effort pour se mettre en route. Elle reprit son pas de course, mais semblait en apesanteur, et avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Une flèche heurta son dos et ricocha sur son armure. Elle se reprit un peu, et concentra son énergie sur la porte. Il fallait que le sort tienne.

Bien entendu, il ne tint pas. Et lorsque la porte vola en éclat, Opale s'effondra, brisée par le contre-sort. Elle avait bien trop sous-estimé son adversaire. Etendue de tout son long, elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom, et des bras puissants la soulever de terre. Confusion et bruit régnait. Les yeux fermés, elle se sentait ballottée par quelqu'un la portant. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle fit un effort et souleva les paupières, et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui se passait en dessous, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur et de se cramponner désespérément au cou de son sauveur. Ils se trouvaient sur le pont de Khazad-dûm, et le vide qui s'offrait à elle suffit à la faire tourner de l'œil.

Lorsqu'elle reprit à nouveau ses esprits, elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du gouffre que surplombait le pont. Cette constatation la réjouit au plus haut point, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle observa alors le pont en question, et son sourire de satisfaction disparu. Gandalf se trouvait sur le pont, face au Balrog menaçant. Tandis qu'elle s'imprégnait de l'horreur de la scène, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de son sauveur inconnu. Mais elle se fichait bien de savoir qui il était, tout ce qu'elle demandait de lui c'est qu'il la pose par terre, pour qu'elle aille botter les fesses du Balrog avant qu'il ne réduise Gandalf en crudité pour démon des prondeurs. Elle se débattit alors en s'écriant :

« Gandalf ! Non ! »

Mais l'autre la maintint fermement. Opale leva les yeux vers son visage et croisa les yeux bruns-verts de Boromir. Encore épuisée, la semi-elfe cessa de s'agiter, puis se reposa une demi seconde, rassemblant assez de force pour reprendre la parole, tout en jetant des regards désespérés à Gandalf qui ne semblait pas être dans une posture très réjouissante.

« Pose moi à terre ! » dit Opale d'une voix rauque. « Je dois l'aider !

-Pas question, tu restes ici ! » répliqua l'humain.

-Mais... Oh noooooon, GANDALF !! »

L'istari venait de sombrer dans le gouffre, entraîné par le fouet du Balrog, qui s'était entortillé autour de ses jambes. Opale ferma les yeux, où quelques larmes affleuraient déjà. Non... Ce n'était pas possible. Elle sentit pas Boromir l'entraîner vers la surface ; elle perçue à peine la caresse du vent froid à la sortie des chaudes ténèbres de la mine ; elle ne vit presque pas le soleil qui lui avait tant manqué.

L'humain la posa doucement par terre, et la guerrière s'installa en tailleur, tandis que les larmes coulaient en silence. Elle se recueillit, remerciant silencieusement Gandalf pour avoir été presque un père pour elle. D'un autre côté, une partie d'elle se révoltait à l'idée qu'il soit tombé ; elle n'était pas encore prête à l'accepter totalement. Mais le temps efface tout, avait dit un jour Elrond. Opale avait été peinée de cette remarque ; mais peut-être était-elle vraie...

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se leva, et fit quelques pas chancelants, et décrocha un pâle sourire à Aragorn qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il.

Opale hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée... J'aurais pu... »

Aragorn la fit taire d'un geste.

« Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je peux te l'affirmer. »

Opale haussa les épaules, et fixa l'horizon, pendant qu'Aragorn prenait la tête du groupe. Puis toute la petite Communauté se remit en marche, en direction de la Lòrien.

-----------------------

Ils marchèrent tout le reste de la journée, et atteignirent les bois en fin d'après-midi. Tout était calme, silencieux, empli de paix et de sérénité. Pourtant, il y avait tout de même une sorte d'oppressement ; les hobbits et le nain étaient nerveux. Opale observait tout cela d'un œil indifférent ; même l'idée de retourner sur les lieux de son enfance la laissait de marbre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent petit à petit dans la forêt. Les bois étaient vraiment magnifiques : les arbres étaient grands et beaux, et leurs feuilles bruissaient au grès du vent en un murmure porteur d'une douce mélodie.

Gimli parla à la semi-elfe, qui ne parvint pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit. L'épuisement et le chagrin la rongeaient. Il lui fallait du repos. Elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'une flèche était pointée entre ses deux yeux, et qu'Aragorn était entrain de discuter en elfique avec celui qui l'avait armée.

« Bonjour, Haldir, » dit-elle d'un ton indifférent à son agresseur.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« Opale ? C'est toi ? »

La guerrière haussa les épaules, et resta le regard dans le vague. Haldir la regarda avec étonnement, et s'approcha d'elle, mais Aragorn l'en empêcha et lui fit signe de la laisser tranquille. Haldir n'insista pas, et le petit groupe se mit en marche pour Caras Galadhron. Oplae ne garda aucun souvenir du trajet ; elle ne commença à reprendre peu à peu conscience de la réalité qu'en arrivant devant les escaliers menant vers les seigneurs du lieu. Elle sourit en se rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici. Peu à peu, la guerrière reprenait courage. Elle franchit la dernière marche, et se plaça sagement à côté de la Communauté, lorsque Galadrielle et Celeborn arrivèrent. Opale s'inclina avec respect, et eut un maigre sourire en réponse à celui que lui décrochait la dame elfe. Elle resta la tête humblement baissée pendant qu'Aragorn narrait leurs péripéties depuis Fondcombe. La dame leur offrit l'hospitalité, et les fit conduire à l'endroit où ils allaient pouvoir se reposer pour la nuit. Alors qu'Opale, s'apprêtait à suivre les autres, Galadrielle lui adressa un message télépathique :

« Rejoins-moi après, j'ai à te parler. »

Opale se retourna, hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et s'inclina brièvement, et descendit rejoindre la Communauté. Elle déposa ses affaires près de celles des autres, et les laissa là pour se diriger près de la rivière, dans un endroit calme et désert. Elle ôta ses vêtements et son armure, détacha ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, et se glissa dans l'eau claire. Après la crasse des mines, c'était un véritable délice. La semi-elfe resta quelques instants à flotter ainsi entre deux eaux, puis se décida à sortir de la rivière. Elle regagna la berge en quelques brasses, se sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa cape, et fit un tas avec ses vêtements sales, et posa son armure à part. Elle claqua ensuite des doigts, et elle se retrouva de nouveau entourée d'un halo noir, et deux secondes plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe sombre, dans le même style que celle qu'elle portait au conseil. Elle cacha soigneusement le pendentif que soutenait une légère chaîne de mitril, attacha avec soin ses cheveux, et ramassa ses affaires qu'elle ramena au camps et posa dans un coin avec rapidité, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers le palais, elle heurta brutalement Legolas qui revenait vers le camp. La semi-elfe manqua de tomber, et l'archer blond la rattrapa par les épaules pour lui éviter cette chute.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, sans la lâcher.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » s'écria sèchement Opale, les larmes aux yeux.

Voilà, elle recommençait à craquer. Elle était décidément trop faible. Elrond avait raison, elle aurait dû rester à Fondcombe et ne jamais partir d'ici. Tandis que les larmes recommençaient à couler, la semi-elfe sentit une main sur son menton qui la forçait à lever la tête, ce qu'elle fit ; aussitôt, les lèvres de Legolas se collèrent aux siennes.

_FINI !! Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ! Et n'hésitez pas à rewiewer ! Kybous et à la prochaine, foule en délire ! Oulà, faut que je calme mes ardeurs mégalos là..._


End file.
